


baby you don't gotta be shy

by juntokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Child Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Junmyeon, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kid!Jongin, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stand, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Single Parent Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Single Parents, Smut, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, filthy smut, jealous kris, pharmacist junmyeon, single father junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntokki/pseuds/juntokki
Summary: It's been long since Junmyeon going out having some fun and it's normal to have a one night stand after years of not getting laid, right? What's not normal is when Junmyeon still moping over the same guy he slept with 3 weeks later.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	baby you don't gotta be shy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: Self-Prompt
> 
> Hello, this is my first fic for a fest so I hope this turns out okay. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if there is any, as I only proof-read it by myself. Comments are much welcome!! Enjoy~
> 
> (title taken from Kai-Reason)

“Stop squirming Jun or I’m going to poke you in your eyes with this eyeliner!” Luhan complained while adjusting the makeup he’s been giving to Junmyeon for the past 15 minutes.

“Are you sure these are really necessary, Lu?” Junmyeon squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He really hasn’t done this kind of thing. But desperate time call for desperate measure. Luhan think Junmyeon need to get laid to get rid of the stick up his ass. Well, Junmyeon also thought of that too after being told so many times by Luhan.

“Of course it is, Jun! We need switch up the attractiveness. I’m not saying you’re not, no offense tho, you’re cute as fuck Jun.” Junmyeon absentmindedly pout and mumbled “none taken” but got shushed quickly by Luhan.

“If you want to get laid, all those oversize sweaters and the glasses gotta go.” Luhan give a once over to Junmyeon’s new image and fix his hair again with the hair gel.

“Alright, now wear these contacts. I’m not letting you wear your glasses to the club or do you want me to wrangle it on you?”

Junmyeon starts to whine “It’s uncomfortable! It has been too long since I wear one! And where did you get this from? I’m pretty sure I didn’t buy this before.”

“I got it prescribed for you of course! What kind of best friend I am if I’m letting you get laid while still wearing your glasses?” Luhan looked scandalized as he shoves the contacts to Junmyeon’s face.

“Do I really need to?” come Junmyeon in a small voice. “Yes, you are. Now go or I will really wrangle it on you, Jun.”

“I’ll just go without my glasses then! I’m not wearing this, Lu!” Junmyeon yelled and pushing the contacts into Luhan’s direction again.

“You’re blind as fuck, Jun” Luhan deadpan and roll his eyes. “I can’t even believe how you live all these years with a sight that bad. I got a bad headache after trying your glasses on.”

There’s a slow creak coming from Junmyeon’s bedroom door and a head popping in. “Papa, you ok?” asked a small voice coming from a kid with a black mop of hair. Some of his bangs getting in his eyes but he tries to shake it off and failed. The kid then huffs and come into the room.

“Lulu is being mean to me!” Junmyeon starts to whine again. “And come here Nini, I’ll tie your bangs. We’ll need to cut it tomorrow.”

“Don’t be mean to Papa, Uncle Lulu!” Jongin huff out and glare at Luhan. “I’ll stop if he listens to me, Nini.” Luhan said and kick Junmyeon’s shin “Wear it now, Jun!”

So, here’s another reason why it has been a long time since Kim Junmyeon date and get laid. He has a kid and he didn’t think that he even has the time to do those things as he has his precious baby named Kim Jongin as his top priority. As Jongin is now about to turn 5 years old and after much coercion from Luhan he decided it’s okay to get out and get laid. He’s still not ready to date after the bad break up 4 years back with Jongin’s other dad. He’s not ready to get his heart break again.

After being wrestle by Luhan with a giggling spectator Jongin on the side, Junmyeon now sporting red eyes and sniffle quietly at the corner of his bedroom. “Stop being dramatic Kim Junmyeon. Put this on and get dressed quick.” Luhan throw an eyedrop towards Junmyeon and it hit his head.

“I’m gonna go out and see if Chanyeol and Yixing already wrecked your kitchen. Chanyeol is too quiet it’s getting suspicious.”

“This is abuse! I’m gonna report you!” Junmyeon rub the back of his head while pouting.

While he is getting dressed, Jongin who is playing with Junmyeon’s phone on the bed turn to watch Junmyeon and ask “Papa, can I get ice cream tonight? Uncle Lulu said you’re not going to be home later.”

Junmyeon hum “Sure. But one scoop only okay Nini? It’s night and too much sugar won’t be good for you, baby.” while buttoning up his shirt.

Luhan come into the room after making sure Chanyeol and Yixing didn’t destroy Junmyeon’s kitchen or house and widen his eyes “Are you going to a job interview or a club?” he slap Junmyeon’s hands away and unbutton the top three button of the shirt.

“Now this is good enough. Come here, I’m going to give you the last touch.” Luhan pull Junmyeon towards the dressing table.

“Did you just sprinkle some glitters on me Luhan??” Junmyeon yelp and push Luhan away. “Yes I am. Stop being a baby and let me work my magic!” Luhan sprinkle more glitter on Junmyeon’s collarbone and put some on his jaws.

“Now you’re all done!” Luhan step back and look at his work. Satisfied with the look he’s going for Junmyeon. “Chanyeol! Yixing! Come here and fetch Junmyeon! He’s ready to go now.”

Chanyeol and Yixing come trickling into the room and Yixing whistle “Wow never thought that nerdy pharmacist Kim Junmyeon can look this hot.” Yixing give a once over again on Junmyeon and pat his butt “I’ll totally date you Jun if I didn’t know you.”

Junmyeon roll his eyes and pick up Jongin from the bed. He carries Jongin to the living room before putting him down and kiss his forehead. “I’ll be going now, Nini. You can bully Uncle Lulu all you want; I give you the permission to do so, okay!”

Luhan yelp from the back and kick Junmyeon’s butt “Stop turning my sweet Nini into a hooligan you are Junmyeon!” Jongin giggle as Luhan pick him up into his arms and push Junmyeon towards the front door. “Now go, you heathens! Yixing, Chanyeol, make sure to look out for Junmyeon. I’m afraid he’s too old and forgot how to socialize and flirt with people.”

“Hey! 29 is not that old and you’re older than me, Luhan” Junmyeon complains and stumble a bit while wearing his shoes. “Shush now, Jun. Is this what the parents feel like when sending their son off to the real world?” Luhan dramatically sniffles “Go and spread your wings Junnie! You have my blessings. Say bye to your Papa, Jonginnie.”  
“I’m really gonna fight you Luhan if you don’t shut up right now.” Junmyeon said while looking around to see if any of his neighbor is out and call the security on Luhan’s loud voice. Again.

“Now, now Jun let’s go.” Chanyeol quickly push Junmyeon towards the lift while waving to Jongin. Junmyeon yelp “Stop manhandling me, you guys!” Yixing scoff at that and push Junmyeon too “We all know you like it too much, Jun”

_________________________________________________________

All those flirting tricks lessons Junmyeon learnt before gone to waste as he is now sitting alone at the bar sporting some beer. No Yixing and Chanyeol in sight as those two dump Junmyeon 5 minutes after getting into the club.

“Hey, what’s with the long face? Why aren’t you enjoying the night on the dancefloor?” the bartender Junmyeon learn the name as Chen after he heard the club-goers call the man so ask. Junmyeon smile a bit at him “Maybe later” he waves it off. He needs to be drunk enough to do this he thinks.

While thinking of the pros and cons of him flirting his way off on the dance floor or to sit at the bar, doing people-watch and scan for some attractive faces. Junmyeon lick his lips after finishing his drinks. He had 3 glasses and think he is buzzed enough to do this and decide to head to the dance floor.

When he’s about to stand up, a hand come up and crept on his thigh. He whips his head to the side and see an old man with some white hair on his head grinning at Junmyeon. Junmyeon can smell the alcohol stench right in front of his face as the old man keep getting closer to him. He pushed the man back and fight back the urge to slap the hell out of this old man.

“Yknow your ass looks so good from behind in this pant. I would like to see you without anything on” the man said as he tries to fondle with Junmyeon’s butt. Junmyeon grits his teeth “No I’m not interested and please stop touching me” but the man seems persistent and try to cup Junmyeon’s crotch.

“Hey he’s with me.” A sudden shove makes the old man almost fall down. Junmyeon turns to see one hell of attractive man he ever seen in his life. And tall too!

“Now scram off before I call the security” the guy literally growls to the old man who now seems a little bit sober from before.

‘Junmyeon stop drooling now!!’ the voice in his head scream at him before getting himself together “Th-thank you for saving me….?” He almost slaps himself for stuttering in front of this one fine specimen.

The guy smile at him “I’m Kris and you’re welcome. Can’t let a hot guy like you being harassed and being snatched away right?” the guy, Kris said.

Junmyeon blush at that. “Oh, uhm thank you for the compliment. I’m Suho.” Junmyeon smiles. He’s pretty sure Luhan won’t stop cackling at the name he gives to Kris if he ever heard about this. Lucky for him, Chanyeol and Yixing are not around to report back to Luhan.

Kris pulls the chair close to Junmyeon and sits down. They’re so close Junmyeon can feel their thighs touching. “So, what an attractive guy like you doing alone in this club hmm?” Kris starts while signaling Chen to take his order.

“My friends’ kind of dump me here and I’m kind of glad they did it because I think I found something interesting to fill my time with” Junmyeon said before also ordering more drink from Chen.

Junmyeon shamelessly checking Kris out from head to toe and stop at the taller man’s neck. He licks his lips again, feeling it drying a little too quickly at the sight in front of him. Not only this tall guy looks attractive as fuck with that silver hair and some piercings. He also has tattoos!!

Kris smirks at the look Suho is giving him. “You know you can touch it if you want. I won’t bite unless you ask” Kris wink at the smaller male. Junmyeon hum and slowly raise his hand to touch Kris’s neck running his fingers over the tattoos that are adorning the taller male’s skin.

“It’s really beautiful” Junmyeon wonder aloud and look up to see Kris staring sharply at him. Junmyeon’s breathe hitches at the piercing stare Kris is giving him. He clears his throats to collect himself again

“So how did you end up here?” Junmyeon ask nonchalantly while sipping his drinks.

“Well, it’s Friday night. I guess it’s not a bad idea to go out to look for some pretty faces.” Kris sips his drink before adds “And I’m glad I found one.” he glances at Junmyeon and smirks when he sees Junmyeon blush at that.

Junmyeon gulps his entire drinks. “Care to join me on the dance floor?” Junmyeon got up and bravely ask Kris while looking at the handsome male straight to the eyes while tugging the taller hand.

He didn’t know what possess him to be that blunt be to the hell with it. He’s gonna get laid tonight and he’ll do it without regret!! It’s not like he going to see Kris again after this.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Countless drinks later and after what feel like hours of grinding on each other with more touch that lingers far too long to be innocent, Junmyeon finds himself in a cab on the way to Kris’s apartment. The taller man keeps on pressing some kisses on his neck while Junmyeon, despite how clouded his mind currently is, trying his best not to climb on Kris’s lap and grind on him.

Well fuck public decency, Junmyeon is too wind up to even think about the taxi driver hearing him and moaning loudly when Kris starts to pinch on his sensitive nipple.  
Once they have arrived at Kris apartment complex, Kris quickly manhandle Junmyeon out of the backseat and threw some cash into the cab and pull Junmyeon towards the elevator. There’s some unsettling silence between them when they were waiting for the elevator. Junmyeon look over to the taller male on how red his lips are after their makeout session earlier and how good his messed-up silver hair.

Kris turn to look at him and Junmyeon quietly mutter ‘uh fuck it’ then proceed to jump on Kris, attacking his lips, biting the already puffy lips and sucking on his tongue. Junmyeon can feel the hardness that poking him when Kris carry him into the lift and moans loudly at the friction he’s getting.

Before Junmyeon know it, he’s already in Kris’s apartment and being slammed against the wall near the front door. Junmyeon moan extra loud when Kris starts to pepper his necks with kisses and start to suck on his harden nipple.

Junmyeon pull the taller male head more against his chest while arching his back for more. Kris, being understanding gentleman he is, keep on sucking on the harden nub while pinching the other one with his hand.

Junmyeon then pulls away and slide down to unbuckle Kris belts. He lightly touches the other male crotch and look up to see his expression. He grins when he sees Kris bit his lips while looking at him, with lust filled eyes. Junmyeon then proceeded to take off Kris jeans, leaving him only in his boxers.

He experimentally gives the cock covered by Kris boxer a kittenish lick just to see how affected the other male is. Hearing how loud Kris moan at that, he starts to lick more while his hand wandering down to the balls. He fondles a bit more before proceeding to suck it up through the boxer.

“Ughh take…it off. Now.” Kris’s command making Junmyeon hornier than ever. He then traces his hand up to the waistband and tug it downwards. He takes it off and marvel at the sight on how packing Kris is.

Without waiting much more, he swallows the entire length. Slurping loudly and use his hands to fondle with Kris’ balls. He gives the head some more licks while tonguing at the slit and proceed to suck on the taller’ sacs. Kris pulls Junmyeon’s hair away before he could come.

Kris pulls Junmyeon towards the bedroom and starts to undress him. Once done, Kris undresses himself as well and told Junmyeon to sit on the bed near the headboard. Junmyeon quickly obeys and get himself comfy on the bed, spreading his legs a little bit to tease Kris.

Kris got up to the bed and spread Junmyeon’s legs much further and tugs on the latter’s cock. Junmyeon whines loudly, bucking his hips towards Kris. “Patience, baby” Kris smirk. Pushing Junmyeon’s lower half back on the bed.

Junmyeon can feel how Kris slowly inch towards his dick and lick around the hardness before going straight to the kill. The taller male sucks the cock harshly and release it with a pop. Junmyeon can feel how Kris starts to suck more and he know that Kris would like to hear him begging for more.

“Please Kris….P-please…more” Junmyeon moans. Writhing under Kris’s much larger hands that are wandering around his body.

“Tell me exactly what you want, baby boy.” Kris grins as he starts to lick much lower towards Junmyeon’s perineum.

“Please…my cock...” Junmyeon whines

“Hmm, not what I want to hear…” Kris hums before tonguing at Junmyeon’s hole. He then inserts 2 fingers inside while keep on lapping as far as he could.

Junmyeon scream loudly when he felt Kris’s tongue poking at his prostate. He bucks his hips closer to Kris face. Kris gladly lapping much more quickly at the same spot while scissoring him. He then inserts the third finger and Junmyeon starts to trash and babble on how much he wants more.

Junmyeon feels Kris pull himself off him and about to whine when he hears the sound of bottle cap popping. He feels some cold liquid being poured on his hole. He clenches a bit at the sudden action. Junmyeon eyes Kris on top of him with so much lust in his eyes.

“Kris… I need your cock inside me now please please please.” Junmyeon begs when Kris massage his hole with his long fingers. Kris chuckles before laying back on the bed. “Show me how much you need it. Ride me, baby.”

Junmyeon quickly got onto his knees to reach for Kris. He stumbles a bit and fall on top of Kris. Ass in the air, face on Kris’s body. Junmyeon slowly inch up, biting his lips while looking straight to Kris eyes. He heads to Kris left nipple and suck it hard. Nibbling it while humming. Junmyeon heard how Kris groans when he starts to grind his body against Kris and the taller’s cock got in between his thigh.

Kris pull Junmyeon up and attack Junmyeon’s lips in a messy, wet kiss. They kiss harshly as Kris starts to tug at Junmyeon’s lips harder. Junmyeon moans. He feels the others’ hand on his ass. Parting the cheeks apart. He chuckles and pull away.

Junmyeon got up and placing himself on top of Kris. He lines up his hole with Kris’s cocks. He teases the taller male by pushing the cock against his ass cracks and grind it against the other.

Kris then impatiently groans. Junmyeon, feeling much more horny himself, stop teasing before placing himself on top of Kris’ cock before slowly inching downward to sit on it.

He successfully sits himself fully on Kris’s erect cock. Junmyeon breath deeply, getting himself comfortable with the big size inside of him. He stops himself from coming just from the feeling of being full. Once he’s okay, he starts to grind on the cock.

Kris bucks his hips upwards, making Junmyeon almost fall off at the sudden intrusion. Kris then hold Junmyeon’s hips with his big hand before thrusting his hips upwards. Junmyeon could feel himself to come close as he impatiently meets with Kris harsh thrust. After a few more thrust, Junmyeon come loudly, clenching his hole a bit around Kris’s cock.

Kris groans while speeding up his pace to come together and as Junmyeon clench more, Junmyeon can feel Kris hips starts to stutter before he feels the hot cum inside of him. Junmyeon fall on top of Kris. Too tired to actually move, leaving Kris softening cock still inside of him.

Both of them heaves heavily, catching their breathe. Junmyeon feel Kris pepper his neck with some kisses and hum comfortably. He then starts to grind his ass bit when he feels that some of Kris’s come trickle out of his asshole.

Junmyeon wiggle his ass to make Kris move again. “M-more...” Junmyeon moans in Kris ear.

Kris flips them, making Junmyeon lay underneath him. The taller male then starts to thrust his cock deep into Junmyeon. Junmyeon greedily accept all of it while pulling Kris closer to him to kiss the taller male.

Kris break their kiss and pull Junmyeon’s leg to put in on his shoulder before thrusting more into him.

Junmyeon screams as he can feel how deep Kris’ cock is inside him, hitting all the right spot. Junmyeon starts to drool and asking for more and more. He come for the second time with a loud yell when Kris’s cock brush against his prostate for the nth time.

Kris keep on fucking hard into Junmyeon’s hole to chase his own release. Junmyeon feels Kris pulls out and start to jack off with his own hand. Junmyeon look up to see how sexy Kris is, jacking off with his own hand. He then feels Kris hot cum lands on his stomach and some on his softening cock before Junmyeon off to dreamland, not missing the feeling of a soft lips on his forehead.

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s 4.30 am and Junmyeon wake up in Kris’s bed feeling a good type of sore. He smiles to himself. The sex was good and despite him craving for more, Junmyeon quietly move from the bed. As soon as his feet touch the bedroom carpet, he flinches when his back hurts quite a bit.

He trudges quietly through the apartment, picking up his clothes from the night before along the way. He gives Kris one last glance before making his way out of the bedroom, wishing Kris won’t wake up to see his walk of shame after a good one-night stand.

Junmyeon call a cab once he reaches Kris’s lobby. As he rode the cab, he thought about how sweet Kris was throughout the entire night. the thought of Kris as his lover come across his mind but he shook the thoughts away and starts to play with his phone on the way home.

As he arrives home, he quietly makes his way to the bathroom for a shower. Once he’s done, he visits Jongin’s room only to see Jongin sleeping soundly with Luhan at his side. Junmyeon smile at the view and get to his room to get another few hour of nap before Jongin wakes up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Papa!!!” Junmyeon suddenly feel the dip on his bed after what felt like a 5 minutes sleep and Jongin is now on his side peppering his face with a good morning kiss.

“Papa wake upppp” the kid starts to squish his dad’s cheeks when Junmyeon only reply with a groan “We’re going to the park after breakfast, Papa. Come onnnnn”

Junmyeon chuckles at his son’s cuteness and scoop Jongin into his embrace and cover both of them under his comforter. Jongin giggles loudly at the action.

“Papaaaa”

“Fine, fine, I’m awake now Nini.” Junmyeon yawn and try to get up after his son.

The moment his feet touch the bedroom floor he knows his day gonna be a one hell of tiring day. He can already imagine the limp he’s going to wear the whole day.  
“Come Papa! Uncle Lu made some breakfast for us. He told me to wake you up to watch you do the walk of…uh…shhh..?”

“Walk of shame Nini baby.” Luhan adds when he sees the father son duo come into the living room. He grins widely at the sight of Junmyeon walking slowly.

“What is that Papa?” Jongin frown cutely while looking up to his dad.

“It’s nothing Nini, Uncle Lulu doesn’t know what he’s talking about, baby” Junmyeon pat his son’s head lovingly and look at Luhan who’s still grinning at him.

“Is that a nice after-glow I see Jun?” he wiggles his eyebrow to Junmyeon. “I told you it’s a good idea afterall!”

Junmyeon sits at the dining table and wince when a pain sharps through his spine. “Shut up Lu before I kick you out” he huffs and helps Jongin sit on his chair beside him.  
Luhan rolls his eyes “Now now Junnie, I need to know every single thing about last night. nothing left out!”

Junmyeon groans loudly and hide his face in his hand. This is totally gonna be a long day for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A week later and he’s still thinking about his night with Kris. He first thought that it’s because it has been long since he had sex but then he keeps on thinking about the other’s gaze on him that night. He shivers at the thought and couldn’t help but feel the flutter in his stomach.

He buries his head into his arms on the counter and groans loudly when the pharmacy doorbell rings with someone coming in.

“Hey Junnie” Chanyeol comes in through the front door, waving his hand at Junmyeon

“I’m thinking of hitting the club again tonight. Want to join? I’m tired seeing you mope around like this” Chanyeol come near the smaller male at the counter and pat his head softly.

“I’m not moping Chanyeol!” he huffs loudly and glare at Chanyeol. “And I’m at work now please don’t talk about that loudly!” he pouts at the taller.

Chanyeol looks around the pharmacy and roll his eyes “We’re the only one here, Jun. What are you saying?” he then flicks Junmyeon’s forehead.

He yelps and cover his forehead “Hey I’m still your hyung, you brat.”

“As I was saying, you want to join me tonight or nah? There’s still so many fish in the sea and I don’t like seeing you sulking around like this thinking about this Kris guy, hyung” Chanyeol purposely stress the honorifics at the end of his sentence.

“I’m not sulking! It was just a one-night stand and I don’t feel anything!” Junmyeon blushes at the younger’s word.

“And no, I work until 8 tonight and I already promise Nini to watch Frozen 2 again together.”

The taller shrugs at that “Well, another time then?” he then adds “Wait, how dare you don’t invite me to watch Frozen together with Jonginnie??? I miss my baby!”

“Nope, this is strictly a father-son bonding session and no giant are allowed!” Junmyeon push Chanyeol away playfully.

“This is absurd! I want my right as Nini’s favorite!!” Chanyeol jabs at Junmyeon until the latter giggles uncontrollably.

“I surrender!! Stop that, Yeollie!” Junmyeon pants after he manage to escape from Chanyeol fingers.

“Fine fine. But I demand some me and Nini time!! My baby must miss me so badly.” Chanyeol said as he glances at his watch.

Junmyeon roll his eyes at that and ask, “Do you need to be at somewhere now?”

“Yeah I only drop by to ask whether you want to join me again tonight and….” Chanyeol looks around the empty pharmacy “I want to stock up my condom supply” he grins at Junmyeon when he sees what he has been looking for and pick up 2 boxes of the item.

Junmyeon grimace at that “Alright now you have your stuff, move along you giant.”

Chanyeol laughs at that and pay for his purchase. “I know you’re just jealous of my active sexual life, tiny hyung.” he smirks

“Shut up and go Yeollie before I kick your giant ass” Junmyeon smile at the younger through his gritted teeth.

“Bye hyung!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks has passed by and Junmyeon is still bummed out after the amazing night he had with his one-night stand. Against his better judgement, Junmyeon decided to go to the same club again and try his luck to see Kris again. He got Luhan to babysit Jongin again on that Friday night and went to the club.

Once arrived, he goes straight to the bar and order some drink for himself. He scans the entire club, looking for a particular tall man with a silver hair but found none. Junmyeon deflates a little but thought, on the bright side, he can get himself loose a bit and drink some. He decides to get something stronger this time and call the bartender to order himself some whiskey.

Junmyeon was nursing his third drink while moping due to the absence of the certain someone when he felt someone sit beside him. He whips his head to the seat beside him and got dizzy a bit as he sees the person that he was looking for the entire night.

It’s Kris! Junmyeon widen his eyes and almost stumble from his seat.

“Whoa there, you okay?” Kris quickly steady the other male, placing his much larger hand on Junmyeon’s waist.

Junmyeon giggles a bit a that. He belatedly thinks it’s the alcohol doing. He clears his throat and lean closer to the taller one. “Hey” he daringly looks straight to Kris’s eyes.  
Not believing the one who he has been looking for the entire night, heck, the entire 3 weeks, is now here in front of him, with lingering hands on his backside. As much as he is pretty sure the alcohol really clouding his better judgement, he’s very sure on how he wants Kris so bad right now.

Junmyeon gets up and pull the other male towards the dance floor that filled with lots of people and grinds closely on the other male’s crotch. Kris leans forward “You’re drunk, Suho.” Junmyeon giggles again when he feels the hot breath on his ear. He hooks his arms around Kris’s neck and pull him down to whisper to the taller one.

“Of course I am, silly!” Junmyeon then proceeds to kiss him on the lips to shut him up. It works as Kris eagerly reply the kiss with so much passion. His hands pulling Kris much closer while Kris hands fondle with Junmyeon’s ass.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Man, I miss this ass so much.” Kris groans in between their makeout session. He then nips at Suho’s collarbones, leaving more marks on it as Suho throws his head back. Too drunk with lust as well as the alcohol in his system.

“Kris…. I need your cock in me now” Suho starts to whine impatiently while still grinding his crotch on Kris’s. “I want to ride you so bad…”Suho breathes heavily “I feel so empty without you in me…I want you now” he flutters his eyes to Kris with a pout, as if knowing how Kris is weak to that.

“Fuck…. I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby” Kris growls and start to fondle with Suho’s ass, parting the cheeks apart before giving it a slap. Suho moans as he continues to grind more, wanting more friction against Kris’s hot body. Kris then pull Suho towards the club entrance, flags a cab to get to his apartment.

Once they are in one, Suho straddle Kris lap and starts to grind more, getting more friction for his own hardness. He nips at Kris neck, biting and kissing the taller one.  
It was the longest ride ever for Kris to his apartment despite it being only 10 minutes’ drive away, but due to how Kris is now having a handful of horny Suho in his arms, he need to be calm or he would literally pounce the smaller male right here, right now.

Once arrived, Kris throws some bills inside the cab and carry Suho who’s still nipping on his neck whispering dirty talk in Kris ears. Kris punch the elevator button repeatedly and to his luck, the door open and he quickly get into it and press his floor.

“Wait a bit more, baby. I’m gonna ravish you so bad after this, you won’t be able to leave the apartment.” Kris said and bit Suho’s earlobe. Suho moans louder at that. They arrived at Kris’ floor and he quickly went to his unit, putting his passcode in and slam the door open.

He went straight to his bedroom after slamming his front door shut. Well screw his neighbors, he can’t think straight through his lust filled mind. He throws Suho on his bed, almost drooling at the sight on how debauched Suho looks.

Eyes filled with lust, puffy lips, and heavy breathing. All for Kris eyes. Kris has decided to take his own sweet time tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris falls asleep after cleaning both of them with a towel. He tucks Suho inside the blanket while he went to the bathroom to throw the soiled towel. He come back to his bedroom to see how cozy Suho had made himself in his bed.

Kris grins and get inside the blanket, throwing his arms over Suho waist, cuddling the smaller male closer to his chest. They are now both chest to chest with no fabric getting in their way. Kris just hope that Suho won’t leave without telling him again later.

Well, with all those wild fucking that they did earlier, Kris bet Suho can barely make it towards the front door without having some painkiller first. After making himself comfortable, cuddling Suho in his arms, he falls asleep with the hope of catching Suho before the other leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junmyeon starts to wake up when he feels the sunlight hitting his face. He opens his eyes to see Kris’ broad chest in front of him. Seeing how comfortable he is cuddling against Kris, he tells himself to let him bask in the comfortable touch the other male currently giving him before he need to quietly leave the apartment again.

Few minutes pass by and Junmyeon try to lightly push Kris away to gather his cloth and do his walk of shame. Again. He’s about to get Kris arm off his waist when the other starts to mumble sleepily and gather Junmyeon in his arms much closer.

“Good morning” Kris sleepily greets him.

Junmyeon starts to panic. How awkward this could be? Is he going to do his walk of shame with his one-night stand watching him?? Junmyeon froze. He can feel the throbbing ache in his head and how sore his lower half is feeling right now.

“Do you need painkiller?” Kris asks after noticing how quiet Suho is.

“Y-y-yes please….” Junnyeon manage to croak out despite how dry his throat is feeling right now.

Kris chuckles “Well, I can imagine how sore your throat would be right now, I think you also need to drink more water.” Kris hum before adding “Can’t blame you with how loud you were last night.” he stands up to get the meds and water for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon flushes at that. ‘Well fuck my life’ he silently thinks and groaning lowly. How to face his one-night stand after a good fuck without making it awkward????? He buries himself deeper into the blanket. It smells good and continue to drown himself in the scent.

“Hey, I have some painkiller for you. Can you sit up?” Kris lightly pads into the room, bringing a bottle of water with some painkiller in his hand.

“Y-yeah..” Junmyeon try to sit up and the pain shoot up through his spine, making him yelp loudly. Kris quickly comes over helping him up. The blanket fall through and bunch around Junmyeon’s waist, revealing lots of purple-ish marks on his smooth pale skin.

Junmyeon was thinking to actually gather the blanket around him again as he sees how Kris gulps loudly and how piercing the others’ gaze on him. Well, now that Junmyeon can think a bit more clearly, he notices on how Kris is also in the same situation as he is. Neck and chest full of the proof of their last night session. He blushes more and shake his head.

He gratefully gets the painkiller from Kris hand and swallow the pills and drink the water that were being handed to him.

“Uhm….Thank you for the painkiller….” Junmyeon awkwardly starts “But I think I need to get going now…?” he adds, looking up to see Kris’s expression.

“No!” Kris quickly a tad bit too fast. Kris clear his throat before adding “I mean, uhh… I know this is kind of out of the normal order but… I would like to go out with you.” gone were the confident Kris that Junmyeon saw earlier who keep on teasing him. The Kris in front of him shyly look at Junmyeon with a flushed face.

Junmyeon panic. Again. He froze, looking at Kris with a gaping mouth. Not believing what he heard just know. Few seconds pass by and Junmyeon finally realize how Kris become fidgety in front of him.

“Uhm…I afraid I have to reject that…. I’m very sorry because I know you wouldn’t like me if you actually know me…...” Junmyeon mutter “I kind of don’t do relationship and I’m not that likeable…”

Seeing how Kris deflates at Junmyeon’s aswer, Junmyeon quickly add “ But we can be friend with benefits? Like no strings attached?” looking for any reaction on Kris’s face. Junmyeon quickly correct himself “If you want to, of course! I’m not forcing you into anything!”

“No no, I would like that.” Kris smiles gratefully at Junmyeon.

“Well, it’s agreed then!” Junmyeon beams brightly at Kris. Kris laughs at that, feeling the flutter in his stomach.

“Okay, I’ll leave you first to wash up first while I prepare us some breakfast. Is French toast sounds good to you?” Kris raised his eyebrow.

“Yep, I’m okay with that.” Junmyeon smiles before adding “And thank you Kris for understanding...”

Kris blush “Yeah sure. I’ll leave first, there’s some spare toothbrush in the cabinet below the sink and fresh towel below there. Help yourself okay?”

Junmyeon nods and watch Kris leave the room before heaving a heavy sigh. Thinking about the mess he got himself into. Well, on the bright side, he can enjoy Kris company without any guilt of committing in a real relationship with him.

He shook his head and head to the bathroom. Not with much effort to not actually call Kris to carry him of course. Junmyeon huffs. He washes himself quickly. Trying his hard not to ogle at how many marks Kris left on him after their wild session last night. Junmyeon could tell that the marks was much more than the last time they slept together.

He come out of the bathroom after feeling fresh and looks around for his clothes. There are none and his guess is that Kris have already load his into the washing machine. He looks around and sees some shirt and boxer laid on the bed for him.

Kris’s clothes it is, then.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As what they have agreed on, Junmyeon and Kris, or more known as Wu Yifan, courtesy of their small talk that they did over the breakfast, they have now considered each other as friend with benefits. Junmyeon also told Yifan his actual name as he can’t help himself to flinch whenever Yifan call him Suho.

They keep on exchanging text message and agreed to meet up every Friday night to unwind. Mostly their nightly wild activity is done in Yifan’s apartment as Junmyeon’s place can’t be visited due to some….circumstances….namely his baby boy, Jongin.

2 months into this set up, Yifan and Junmyeon have been to countless rendezvous night together and also some mini dates that Junmyeon refuse to acknowledge as one when Luhan keeps on insisting it. Saying it was more of a hanging out for a good coffee with a friend.

Luhan rolls his eyes at that and keep on saying “Once both of you finally realize how dumb all of this, I’ll be here and be saying ‘I told you so’ in your face.”  
Well, Junmyeon just brush him off and roll his eyes at the older man. He turns his attention to his phone again. Texting Yifan.

Jun  
Yifaaaaaaan ;;;;  
I think we need to cancel our hangout today ;;;;  
I’m so sorry but something came up and I forgot about it :c

Yifan  
Aww really :(  
Well, some other time then…?

Jun  
Yes, yes!!  
I’ll make it up to you later okay :3

Yifan  
You better do, baby ;)

Junmyeon despite been in this kind of set up with Yifan, still blush so much whenever the older one uses the endearment terms on him. It makes his stomach flutter but Junmyeon would like to think it’s nothing as he somewhat doesn’t feel ready to actually commit in a relationship and tell Yifan that Junmyeon comes with a plus one.

And based on his past experimental relationship when he already has Jongin, it doesn’t end well when Junmyeon told his possible partner about Jongin. Junmyeon already like Yifan so much and he’s afraid to ruin what he currently has with Yifan.

Junmyeon’s front door beep as someone is entering his passcode. Chanyeol’s face popping in as he let himself into Junmyeon’s apartment. Well, that giant is the reason why he needs to cancel his dat--- uh coffee hangout with Yifan today.

Chanyeol insist on having a sleepover with Jongin as he claims he’s the kid favorite uncle ever. And Junmyeon doesn’t trust Chanyeol to babysit Jongin alone while he’s gone. Nope. Never. After Chanyeol almost set his kitchen on fire while making a toast, Junmyeon has decided that Chanyeol is a dumb giant who can’t be left alone in his apartment.

“Niniiiii!!!!!! Your favorite uncle is here!!!” Chanyeol’s voice booming inside the apartment, calling for Jongin.

Jongin the ever so sweet child he is, come out from his room running to give Chanyeol a hug, welcoming the taller. “Uncle Yeolliee” Jongin jump on Chanyeol, making him huff at the impact, and carry Jongin up “Nini miss hanging out with you” Jongin pout at the taller while making puppy eyes at him.

“Uncle miss you too, Nini” Chanyeol spin them around, making Jongin giggles at that.

“Did you bring the food? We’re going to have a Frozen marathon, today right?” Junmyeon asks Chanyeol while trying to set up his home theater system for the movie night they all be having.

When Junmyeon didn’t hear any answer from Chanyeol he whips his head towards the younger. He glares when he sees how nervous Chanyeol looks. “You forgot didn’t you” Junmyeon squints his eyes, asking through his gritted teeth.

“Uhh, sorry hyung…?” Chanyeol nervously “I’ll go buy the food now!” he squeaks. Jongin suddenly interrupts “I wanna go too! I want to go with uncle Yeollie please papa?” Jongin ask cutely at Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighs.

Again, Chanyeol can’t be left alone with a baby due to his past incidents that Junmyeon refuse to remember, so Junmyeon unwillingly agree after seeing Jongin’s puppy eyes. “Okay Nini, come change your clothes now. Papa can’t leave you alone with uncle Yeollie so Papa also need to come with you okay.”

Jongin cheer loudly and wiggles out of Chanyeol’s arms to go get dressed. Chanyeol send his best puppy eyes to Junmyeon and Junmyeon sigh once again and come closer to the taller. “I’m not mad at you, you clumsy giant” Junmyeon pinch his cheeks and ruffle Chanyeol’s hair.

“Yess! I know you won’t be mad at me, Junmyeonnie!” Chanyeol whooping loudly and pick Junmyeon up by his waist and spin him. Junmyeon laughs at him “Yeah yea, let me go Chanyeol, I’m gonna get ready now.”

All 3 of them out in the street 10 minutes later, bundle up in their winter attire as the winter is already here. Jongin walks in between Junmyeon and Chanyeol, holding their hands and swing them excitedly while walking towards his favorite chicken stall.

Once they got to the chicken stall, they ordered their usual and wait around. Jongin saw the bungeoppang stall and quickly pull Junmyeon’s hand to get his attention.  
“Papaaa, can we get some bungeoppang before we go home?” Jongin asks Junmyeon with a shiny eye that only Jongin can do. And who is Junmyeon to refuse his baby request??

“Alright baby, we’ll get some before we go home” Junmyeon agrees while ruffling Jongin’s hair. In turn, Jongin beams his brightest smile towards Junmyeon.

After they got all their food and ready to head home, Jongin insist on having one of the bungeoppang while walking home. He asks Chanyeol to carry him and Chanyeol, being the whipped uncle, he is just complying fully to Jongin’s request.

Jongin keep on talking about everything to both adults, but mostly to Chanyeol about everything he did in the past weeks. Junmyeon smile fondly at how cute Jongin is and how Chanyeol listens to everything and reply when necessary.

Junmyeon saw how messy Jongin is eating his bungeoppang and look for some wet tissues in his pocket. He walks closer to Chanyeol to reach for Jongin. Cleaning his mouth and fingers to avoid the mess got into Chanyeol’s cloth. Junmyeon softly reprimand Jongin to eat slowly while cleaning the mess.  
Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes are watching them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yifan is hungry. He then decided to get something for his dinner and walk for a bit before going back to his apartment.

As he was walking around to see the neighborhood, he hears some loud cackling and see a family of three walking in front of him laughs loudly at something that the little kid perch on top of the taller male is saying. They look like a perfect couple. The taller one with a much shorter one walking around with their kid.

He somehow imagines how cute it will be if it was him, Junmyeon, and a kid. He would prefer a daughter, but a son would also be okay for him. He scoffs and shake his head.  
Dumb Wu Yifan why are you daydreaming like that when your object of affection doesn’t even feel the same way as you are.

He keeps on walking in a slow pace behind the couple and somehow made an eye contact with the kid in front of him. He sends the kid a smile and the kid beams brightly at him before continuing to babble much more to the two male that are walking together.

Yifan see how the shorter one between the two starts to rummage his pants looking for something before pulling some tissues out.

He didn’t expect to actually see Junmyeon as the shorter one. He shook his head, thinking he’s gone crazy as to imagining the object of his affection that he had daydream earlier to be in front of him with another male and a kid.

When he decided that he in fact did not daydream about the pretty male. That Junmyeon is actually acting cozy with another guy. He could not believe it. Junmyeon texted him saying he got something to do but he’s actually out here with someone else.

Yifan couldn’t think straight before his feet brings him towards the happy couple in front of him when he sees how Junmyeon smile fondly at the kid while the taller male watch him lovingly.

“Hey Junmyeon. Who’s this?” Yifan starts when he got closer and pulling Junmyeon’s wrist away from the other male’s shoulder.

“Y-Yi-fan!” Junmyeon turns to him with wide eyes.

Yifan glare at the other male who somehow look awkward when he sees how Yifan possessively pulls Junmyeon off him.

“Uhh, hyung… should I and Nini go first…?” the other start slowly when he sees how Yifan still glaring at him while Junmyeon nervously stand on the ball of his feet. Wrist still clutch in Yifan’s hand.

“Yeah Chanyeollie… you go first. I think I need to talk with Yifan privately….” Junmyeon mutters.

The taller male named Chanyeol starts to scurry away at that while the little kid in his arms tilts his head confusedly, waving at Junmyeon cutely when he realize that his father is not going with them.

When both are gone, Yifan turns to Junmyeon and see how nervous Junmyeon looks. Yifan sighs before saying “Let’s go somewhere to sit first.” Junmyeon just nod at that.

They both end up in a café with 2 cups of steaming hot coffee in front of them. Junmyeon clear his throat before starting. “I think you do need some explanation before ending this……relationship…or whatever this is that we have…”

Junmyeon look downwards, fiddling with his fingers.

“Go on.”

Junmyeon starts to tell Yifan about his past relationship with Jongin’s previous dad. He explains that he is a single father raising Jongin alone with the help of his best friends. One of the said best friend is Chanyeol, the man who Yifan saw earlier.

“And that’s why I told you before we start all this….” Junmyeon looks up tearily at Kris. “I don’t do relationship because I know how it will end up and I actually don’t want to let you go…”

“It’s totally okay with me tho, if you are uncomfortable of doing this anymore. I completely understand!” Junmyeon force a smile out of him.

Yifan stay quiet after Junmyeon’s lengthy explanation. Junmyeon nervously waits for the taller male to say something but after some few seconds of silence, Junmyeon couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’ll just go first then…” Junmyeon say before standing a bit too quickly from his seat and about to dash off before his tears starts to fall and fool himself in the public.

He feels a tug on his wrist before colliding with a broad chest. Junmyeon can feel Yifan’s hand wrapping around his waist while letting out a comforting hum. “Hey baby, don’t cry please. Let’s talk first okay?” Yifan pat his hair lovingly and Junmyeon didn’t notice that he had starts to cry.

He nuzzles deeper into the taller male chest to calm his sobbing.

“There, there. You’re okay now, baby?” Yifan ask as he pulls away to look at Junmyeon’s face clearly.

Junmyeon blush before nodding. Yifan smiles while pulling him to sit back on the chair.

“I was surprised to be honest.” Yifan starts. Hands looking for Junmyeon’s to hold. His thumb starts to draw a comforting circle on it.

“Of course, you would be. Who wouldn’t…” Junmyeon mutters while pouting. YIfan chuckles and reach out to pinch Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Let me finish first, Jun”  
Junmyeon just dumbly nod at that, cheeks getting red.

“You want to know something funny? I was actually walking behind you guys for 10 minutes and could see how cute of a couple did you guys make.” Yifan laughs  
“I actually imagine it was you and me.” Yifan said as he looks straight to Junmyeon’s eyes. “I could see how lovely you would look like as a parent. And I really want that with you.”

“I like you very much Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon tearily look back at Yifan. He couldn’t believe his ears. The one guy who he really like is actually okay with his whole situation.

“Did you really mean that?” Junmyeon meekly ask to confirm it.

“Of course I am, Jun. I like you so much that I already imagining myself starting a family with you. Even though we did everything out of order, I really would like to go out on a date with you, pampering you with everything nice and all that.” Yifan said seriously.

“So you’re okay with me being a single father? That I come with a plus one as I won’t ever leave my baby and you willingly would accept that?” Junmyeon add  
“Yes to everything, Jun.” Yifan sincerely answer.

Junmyeon’s lower lip starts to wobble. He could feel another round of fresh tears coming.

“Oh you cry baby, come here.” Yifan said fondly before pushing his chair out to stand up, opening his arms wide for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon stand up to get into the Yifan’s warm hug “I like you too so much, Yifan.” Junmyeon mumbles into Yifan’s chest.

Yifan’s chest rumble with laughter. “What was that, baby? I couldn’t hear you clearly.” Yifan tease the smaller on while patting his hair.

“Shuttup…” Junmyeon continue to snuggle deeper into Yifan’s chest.

He’s very happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> **bungeoppang=fish bread (a bread shapes like a fish and filled with red bean)
> 
> hii! congrats, you have reached the end of this. hah.... I'm so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations or feels rushed. This is the first completed story I've done and I kinda struggle a lot with this (and the smut!! omg im so sorry for the smut part T^T) 
> 
> And also! Sorry if the name switching between suho & junmyeon, and kris & yifan becomes confusing. 
> 
> there might be some epilogue...but idk..ahaha...ha we'll see ;;;
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank the mods for organizing this fest and for being understanding. You guys are the best!! <33


End file.
